


A Hard Day

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The minute Hope walked in, she kicked off her shoes, went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and found a large bottle of red wine.





	A Hard Day

The minute Hope walked in, she kicked off her shoes, went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and found a large bottle of red wine. She cracked it open and took a swig straight from it, before sighing.

“You’re not planning to drink that entire bottle of wine, are you?” Seven asked, glancing up from his computer.

“You are hardly dating a quitter, are you? Besides, I really, really need it after today.” Hope pointed out, taking another swig and dropping her bag on the floor.

“Good point.” Seven said, nodding, before turning his attention back to his computer screen.


End file.
